A little happiness story
by lovelyn
Summary: ¿Un final feliz despues de todo? estrenando! u.u no yaoi. Universo paradojico inventado por una fan siempre en busca de un final alternativo.


- ¬¬ vvvvvvvv ^^^^^^

_**Fic. para estrenar cuenta ¡^^¡ espero y les agrade soy (somos) nueva(s) aqui asi que denos una oportunidad, por el momento tal vez solo estemos subiendo historias de death note pero pronto estaremos invadiendo todo el sitio (jeje) ok, comenzamos.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Por favor! en serio creerian que alguien como yo podria ser la creadora de algo tan increible como death note? pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sugerencia:** recomendaria escuchar cierta cancion de Jennette Mccurdy al leer el fic: _Homeless Heart._

Esta historia esta inspirada en todos los fans que sufrieron al ver a mi querido _L_ morir D: y que lo aprecian ^^ lo suficiente como para crear maravillosos fics y fanart _(no me incluyo en ninguno de los dos porque no soy muy buena en los fics y ojala y pudiera tan siquiera dibujarlo D:) _una ultima cosa_** ¡NO PERMITO QUE MIS HISTORIAS SEAN PUBLICADAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO! **_si les agrado y quieren publicarla en otro lugar mandenme un mensaje y vemos en que quedamos.

* * *

**A little happines story.**

Despertamos con una ligera brisa que despeinó a todos, claro que yo fui el menos afectado en esto y el que mas se divirtió con el aspecto de los demás (no tienen idea de lo gracioso que se ve Light sin peinarse o lo linda que se ve Misa con las coletas hechas un desastre). Pronto mis sentidos percibieron la presencia de algo que no debería estar ahí, no me mal interpreten, no es que no los quisiera ahí, solo que como buen detective sabia cuando algo estaba fuera de lugar. Vi a Near, Mello, Matt y Watari un tanto alejados de nuestro trio adormilado (Light, Misa y yo) y por el contrario parecían muy tranquilos a la situación… lo siento he olvidado dar algunos detalles: los tres habíamos discutido la noche anterior, yo había quitado las esposas a Light con tal de no ver su patético rostro y cada uno había dormido en un cuarto diferente enojado con los otros dos, posteriormente hacia unos dos minutos habíamos despertado en una extraña playa de arenas pálidas y olas tranquilas, además estoy casi seguro que mi mente esta omitiendo algo que ocurrio después de la pelea y antes de despertar como si hubiera estado durmiendo mas tiempo del que suponía debía dormir… como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y al fin me alegrara dehaber despertado…

-Ele!

-¿Qué Mello? ¿has dicho ele?

-¿Dónde?

-Si ¡miren!... a estoy seguro que estaba por allá hace un minuto… estaba junto con otras dos personas.

-Si, claro Mello, solo tratas de engañarnos otra vez.

-Debe de ser por el chocolate, tanta azúcar te hizo alu…

-Cállate Near! Estoy seguro de lo que vi!

-Niños, por favor basta, Mello estoy seguro que no he visto al joven Ryyuzaki por todo esto, lo sineto tal vez solo estas esperando a que venga.

-A-a lo, siento Watari…- la voz de Mello disolviéndose en silencio mientras observaba oculto entre las tenues luces que no se que encima de mi producían…

-_de ja vú_- saborean mis labios la frase.

-Tienen un aspecto interesante- pronuncia Light a un lado de mí ya parado y casi con su mismo peinado de siempre, sostiene una libreta negra debajo del brazo- ¿A caso tienes hijos Ryyuzaki? Tienen ese tiñe de genios locos y adictos a la azúcar.

-No, ellos solo son…- _Espera! ¿Por qué? _– no los conozco.

-Mientes- espero mientras Light observa a los chicos – alguien que no los conociera solo los miraría observando su valor y actos, pero tu has puesto en ellos ojos como de satisfacción casi podría apostar que también de recuerdos, además ¿Qué hace Watari con ellos?

-Solo me recordaron algo y Watari es libre de hacer su vida, no se de donde los conozca.

-De acuerdo… entonces ¿Por qué mencionaron tu nombre?

-…- No lo había notado, supongo que me sumí en mis pensamientos- esta vez logro escupir la verdad.

-¿Hay alguna vez que no hayas mentido, Ryyuzaki?- vuelvo a recordar algo - ¿Acaso no fuiste tu el que me hecho en cara sobre la honestidad?

-¿Cuándo…?

-¡Aaaa! Misa-misa esta harta de escucharlos hablar ¿Light-kun puede explicar a Misa-misa a donde hemos venido a dar?

-No lo se Misa- responde Light volteando a ver fríamente a la que dice ser su amada – Ryyuzaki no me ha dicho a donde nos trajo esta vez.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada- había olvidado como se sentía el no saber algo ni tener alguna prueba de la cual crear una hipótesis, por tanto de ahí mi respuesta tan repentina.

-Light-kun! Ayúdame a parame!-Light observa mi rostro tratando de adivinar a que etsoy jugando sin siquiera saberlo yo, como no encuentra respuestas voltea para ayudar a Misa a escapar de la arena.

Por otra parte yo escapo solo y continuo observando a la continuación del abecedario después de mí. Liviana como la briza siento la mano de Light en mi hombro, giro el cuello y… me llevo una extraña sorpresa, él y Misa están juntos, literalmente, como la pareja feliz que nunca fueron, Light sonríe y me observa con cierta gracia como burlándose, Misa esta alegre y sus ojos brillan como dos turquesas pulidas… ¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos Ryyuzaki ¿A caso no diras nada?

Realmente lo intento, pero no puedo, la pareja se va caminando hacia los chicos y atraviesan una especie de barrera entre la realidad y mi imaginación…

-¿Qué te ocurre? Pensé que estarías feliz- no logro reconocer la voz, sin embargo me resulta agradable.

Volteo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa… ven- camina unos pasos frente a mi justo antes de atravesar la barrera- solo hazme un favor.

-¿Qué?

-No me confundas con aquello que muchas personas creen que viven en los cielos… eso me toca a mi, pero no a ti.

-¿Entonces quien eres?

-Un… unamigo que simplemente decidió que tendrías un final feliz.

Mis pies se mueven instintivamente siguiéndole, detrás de la barrera las cosas parecen mas vividas, como si hubiera vivido toda mi vida en un universo de dos dimensiones y tras la barrera estuviera la de tres dimensiones con cosas mas "reales".

-Igual que tu entiende que no puedo revelar mi nombre… jiji, este mundo es muy peligroso y aprovechado pero ¿Por qué no? Dime Laira con eso esta bien!

* * *

Ustedes tambien me pueden decir Laira si quieren, pero como ya mensione antes es solo un pseudonimo jeje no vaya ser que haya alguien con una death note en el publico.


End file.
